The Sirean
by Maria3
Summary: As the story unfolds more info about Isabella is revealed. How will effect her relationship with kurt. And how will the rest of the gang take it.
1. Default Chapter

Hey what's up? Hope you like. ( ......... ) means a thought  
  
Isabella jumped onto her sorry excuse for a bed, two more days till I get my license, and three more weeks and I'm free from this hell hole they call school. She thought. Then it's off to New York. Her audition via video tapes had landed her the part of Eponi in the summer run of les Miserabla. Propping her self up with a few pillows she stared at her reflection in her small mirror. The purple hair has to go, or I have to buy a wig. Toying with the thought of her hair, her mother burst into the room.   
"You got another package from that New York place." Barbara shout angrily. "But just remember one thing, singin don't pay no bills and your working this summer break." She continued. "And Rick is gonna be home tonight early so stay out of his way. I don't want any more question from that teacher of yours about where the bruises are comin from." She stalked out of the room slamming the door.  
Isabella shuddered at the thought of Rick. He was her mothers new husband. He was came and went. Did what he pleased, slept with whatever came his way, lived off her mother's income, and beat her when he was bored.   
Also, her mother didn't know that the day school let out she had a plane ticket to New York. And she wasn't coming back. She had finally found some relatives of her father. Her real father. The one that Barbara kicked out because he would buy her any more liquor. She was staying with them for the rest of her under aged life and then off to LA.  
The part, that was another thing, her voice was Ok and all. After years of abuse, lying, and sneaking around she was a gifted actress. But some how she thought that maybe she wasn't ready for this. Nah stop doubting your self, just think. Late night shows, hanging out with the older actors, this is going to rock.   
Tearing open the package she found a script, some music CD's and a letter. It said,  
  
Dear Isabella,  
We loved your audition, and as you already know you have been awarded the part of Eponi. We expect you here at the downtown theater 8:00 am, July 1st. If you can't make this date for any reason, please tell us. We will find another party to take you place. We also expect you to know your lines and songs. Good luck.   
The director.  
  
She wasn't going to miss this for the world, as she plugged in the head phone of her CD player and started to sing. Out side her mother seemed influenced by her daughter's unusually good mood. She went around the house with out a care in the world. Which was exactly Isabella's thoughts at the moment.  
  
  
Mean while at the X-men institute.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier wheeled him self out of Cerebral. Logan come here, I need you he thought. Minutes later the dark surly man also known as Wolverine came down the hall.  
"I really wish ya would just get an intercom." Was all he said as he followed the Prof. to the office down the hall.  
When the other three members of the scouting team had assembled Prof. X proceeded to explain. "Cerebral has picked up on a new mutant in a small farm town in Massachusetts. Her name is Isabella DeRome. She has a rather unusual form of telekinetic/ telepathic powers."   
"What do you mean "Unusual"? I mean we're all pretty unusual, in that respects." Asked Jean Grey.  
"What I mean is that she can not think and have in happen. Through her voice, mainly singing she can influence a person to do her will. Or with a single note she can demolish a building. She doesn't know or realize them but we need to get her before she leaves for New York." He continued.  
"Why not let her come? I mean then we won't have to travel as far." Suggested The 17-year-old Scott Summers. He readjusted his reinforced sunglasses.   
"Because, when she coming to New York to perform in the Broadway Musical "Les Miserabla" her singing could be a danger to the public. Also we must get her soon before she does some real damage at home. The impression I got from her thoughts was that her Step Father is most likely to be hurt if she realizes what she can do."  
They nodded, the older X-men (Jean, Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine) head off to a town with more turkey than people.   
  
Authors note: I'm serious, Isabella is sort of based on me. And There really are more turkeys then people in my town. And cows run a close third.  
  
Any ways, what does Prof X mean by Rick is in danger.  
Oh and there is going to be funny scene between Scott and Isabella That's all I'm saying.  
* Maria *   
  



	2. ch2

Hey everyone, to clear a few things up. When I said Isabella was based on me, I meant ambitions, and town size. Not the home life.  
Anyways, hope you like this.  
  
  
Isabella smiled as she pulled into the driveway. She had aced the driving test and was officially mobile. She was so happy, only two more weeks till New York. As she bounced happily into the house she immediately smelt cigarettes. Oh-no Rick's here as she slowed her pace as she entered the kitchen. "Hi mom, I aced the driving test." She said with a smile. She saw her mother with a empty beer bottle, and Rick with a cigarette package, sitting at the table.  
  
"Good yer home," her mom stood up slapping a 20 into her hand. "Go down to Tom's and get me a six-pack and bottle of Vodka." She slurred shoving her out the door.   
  
Back at her 85 Chevy Caviler, Isabella smiled. She knew Tom would sell the drink to her. He only sold her liquor because he knew it was for her mother. He only charged half price though. She decided then that a wig would be the better solution to her hair problem. She jumped into the seat, blasted the radio and tore out of the driveway, heading towards the center of town.  
  
*****  
  
Despite the high-tech navigational equipment on the Blackbird, it took the team of four, 2 days to find the cow town that the new mutant lived in. As the eased Scott's car into the center parking lot they saw her walking out of a liquor store, bag in hand.   
  
"Great why do I always go on the trips to find the troubled ones!" Logan complained out loud. Earning him a slap up side from Jean.   
  
"It's probably not booze, she's only supposed to be 16, they wouldn't sell that stuff to her." Ororo replied to Logan's comment.  
  
"Scott, why don't you go talk to her?" Jean suggested, holding her fingers to her temples, obviously reading the girls mind.  
  
"Why me?" he asked startled at Jean's suggestion. He had never been good at explanations.   
  
Jean laughed, facing him, "She spotted you, and thinks your cute!" she said with a giggle.  
  
Scot sighed and got out of the car and walked over. The girl, Isabella, if he remember right, was putting the bag into the trunk. As she shut-it she turned around to face him.   
  
She jumped and yelped with surprise. Dropping her old army bag purse.  
  
"Sorry," Scott started out, picking up the well worn bag. "Hi, my name's Scott." He offered his hand. She took it obviously off-set.  
  
"Hi, I'm Isabella," she answered unsure of what to do next. With a pause she turned and walked back to the shopping plaza. With a start, he followed her. "Is there a reason why your following me?" she asked, whirling around to face him.   
  
"Yeah, I saw you. And wanted to talk. So how about it, can I buy you an ice cream?" he began, gesturing to the Newport Creamery behind her.  
  
She thought for a moment, "No but you still want to talk, you can come while I go get a wig." she stated, heading down to the Thrift store.  
  
"Why do you need a wig? Purple seems to be your color." Scott said, trying to get a hook.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm going to play the part on Eponi, and don't feel like dying my hair again." She answered. Picking up a long brown wig from the bin, and purchased it.  
  
Here was his hook, "You sing well?"  
  
"I guess."   
  
"Like, can you make thing happen when you sing?" He asked, digging.  
  
She stopped dead, "Like what?" very nervous, she had been able to stop Rick last night, when she started singing. But he couldn't mean that.  
  
"Well, moving, or breaking things, controlling people's will?" he pushed.  
  
"I think you need to leave me alone!" she yelled and ran for her car. She was about to pull out when he grabbed her window, leaning in a bit.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I just meant there's a place that can help. Here, if you feel like talking, give me a buzz." He said handing her a communicator. She tossed it into her purse with full intention of throwing it out the window on the ride home.  
  
"Suuurreee, now can I go deliver this six-pack to my mother before she flips" she said as she peeled out of the parking lot and headed home.   
  
Scott walked back to the car, and slid into his seat.   
  
"Hey one-eye why'd ya send her running like that?" Logan asked.  
  
"First don't call me one-eye. Second all we can do is wait. She doesn't have a clue. And didn't want to listen either." He said as he drove to the hotel they were staying at.  
  
*****  
  
Isabella sat at the table, she knew Rick had downed the bottle of vodka before dinner. He was also angry about something. It made her nervous. Especially with the fact that mom had served steak, so he had a knife. A sharp one. He was ranting about something at work. what work all you do is live of my mom's income she yawned.  
  
"Listen to me when I talk, bitch!" he yelled at her. Waving the knife in her face. "Don't yawn when I'm talking, pay attention. Ya might learn something, instead of listening to all that fairy music. Bout freedom and crap. You don't got any, not till I say so."  
  
That was it, he insulted her, her music, her life, I don't give a damn anymore. I'm leaving now she slammed her stuff on the table and ran to her room. Making sure to lock the door be hind her, she grabbed the already packed bag under her bed. She had been living out of this for the past 3 days. She shoveled all her make-up on top. Zipping it shut she could here Rick coming up the stairs. Pulling the bag to her window she tossed it into her car. I knew there was a reason I picked the room next to the driveway With that she heard a slam. Rick was standing in her door way, eyes blood shot, knife in hand.   
  
"I said listen to me!" he slurred as he lunged at her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed. That was the only thing her brain could think of. STOP---GO AWAY "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" she continued. And with that he stopped and hung mid air and flew back into the wall. She stopped yelling, with the silence she jumped put the window and into her car. Taking one last glance at the house she hoped never to see again, she floored it.  



	3. ch3

Part 3  
  
As Isabella drove she blared the radio. Anything to get rid of what had just happened. That Scott dude had known about it. What else could he know?  
  
And that was Jumpin Jumpin by Destiny's Child. And here's Black eyes, blue tears by Shania Twain.  
  
Talk about a de ja vu she thought.  
  
Black eyes, I don't need em.  
Blue tears give me freedom.  
Oh yeah,  
Positive...ly, never going back.  
I won't live, where things are so out of wack.  
No more rolling, with the punches  
No more using, or abusing.  
I rather die standing,   
Then live on my knees,  
Baby please  
Black eyes, I don't need em.  
Blue tears give me freedom.  
Black eyes, I don't hide it  
Blue tears, will never find me.  
nnnoooo  
Definite...ly, found myself esteem.  
Finally, I'm forever free to dream.  
No more crying, in the corner.  
No excuses  
No more bruises.  
I rather die standing,   
Then live on my knees,  
Baby please  
Black eyes, I don't need em.  
Blue tears give me freedom.  
Black eyes, I don't hide it  
Blue tears, will never find me  
nnnoooo  
I rather die standing,   
Then live on my knees,  
Baby please  
Baby please  
Baby please  
Black eyes, I don't need em.  
Blue tears give me freedom.  
Black eyes, I don't hide it  
Blue tears, will never find me  
nnnoooo  
Never find me now.  
It's all behind me.  
Never find me  
Find your self-esteem  
And be forever free to dream  
  
and that was Shania Twain's Black eyes, Blue tears.  
  
She turned of the radio. I need a record store. I need that CD. She thought pulling into the next mall she saw. She went in and bought that single. Going back to her car she jammed it in the stereo. Blasting it on repeat she thought of what to do next. Glancing at the name of the mall, "Westgate Shopping Center"  
  
"Damn" she was only one town over. Her eyes fall on the communicator Scott had given her. With shaking hand she took it, pressing the red send button. The static crackled, "Umm hello, Scott are you there?"  
  
At that very moment, Scott was asleep on top of the radio link to Isabella's com. Hearing her call woke him up. "Isabella, is that you?" he asked.   
  
ZZ yesZZ she sounded scared  
  
"Are you OK, do you want to talk?"  
  
ZZyesZZ she sounded really scared and nervous.  
  
"Well, where are you?" he asked.  
  
ZZUmm, a mall. The Westgate. Do you know where that is?ZZ she asked  
  
Scott glanced out the window from his holiday inn room. "Westgate Shopping Center" sing blazed out side. "Yeah, what entrance are you at?"   
  
ZZ The one in front of Macy's ZZ  
  
"Kay, stay there, I'm coming. Can a bring a friend of mine? She probably could be some help." He asked, thinking of Storm, or Jean. He had to wake one of them up.  
  
ZZDo they ... Umm ... know?ZZ   
  
"Yes, we all know. I have a power too, I can show you some time." He explained.  
  
ZZThere's more! Fine, Ok, just come get me.ZZ  
  
The com link went dead.  
  
Scott sign and went and woke up Jean.  
  
*****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they had retrieved Isabella, and were sitting in Jean's room explaining everything.  
  
"So you mean there are more people like me?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, plenty more, I'm a telepath, Scott here can shoot lasers from his eyes. Umm Storm, Ororo, who you'll meet in the morning, can control the weather. Logan has amazing healing properties. But we're all older, there are a lot of kid's you own age back at the institute." Jean explained.  
  
Isabella pondered this for a moment. Truthfully her options were dwindling as time went on. These people sounded as though they could help her contain the power. "Can I bring my car?"   
  
*****  
One day later.  
  
Isabella stepped out of the blackbird into the polished hanger. They had made a quick stop at her house (while her mom and Rick were out) and she stripped her room totally. Posters, any CDs, books, everything, including the only memento of her father. A worn Baseball mitt, personally she hated the game, but it always gave her luck. So now she was free. Freedom she thought as Jean guided her to her room.   
  
"This'll be your room, the bathroom is that door. I'll give you sometime to settle in before bringing you to the professor. The rest of the crew is at school but they'll show up eventually." Jean waved around the large room.   
  
After she left, Isabella explored it. The bathroom was a full bath, with a huge tub. Oh yeah, I foresee many late night soaks she thought happily. The walls were done in blue up to the chair rail. Then a marbleized cream wall paper reached the high ceiling. The Bed was a large queen size sled style. It had a dark blue comforter. Against the far wall was a desk with a computer. this rocks  
  
She spent most of the morning rearranging everything to her liking, tacking up her posters, and setting up her stereo. As she stuck her last poster (a fake print of Van Gogh's Starry Night) Jean stuck her head inside, "Hey you don't waste anytime?" she exclaimed. The room was completely different from what she left it.   
  
"Is it all right that I put the posters up?" Isabella asked nervously.  
  
"yeah of course, you should see Kitty's room." Jean laughed. "The professor what's to see you." She continued.  
  
"Ok" As Jean led her the office she pointed out the main parts of the house. When they arrived Jean led her into a large office that reminded Isabella of a therapy office.  
  
"Hello Isabella, I'm Professor Xavier, It's nice to meet you." A bald man in a wheel chair glided over to her.  
  
*****  
  
After the brief interview, Prof. X had explained everything that Jean and Scot had missed. He also explained that he had called the theater company, telling them that she would not be available to play the part. This had upset her greatly. But after the consequences had been explained she had agreed.  
  
"And lastly I have something for you." He finished his speech, reaching in his desk. He pulled out a small box. As he opened it Isabella saw two teeth, molars. "These are caps for you back teeth. They will block some of your more destructive sound ways. I can be sure though, they haven't been tested yet. Which is the next step of your introduction to the institute."   
  
He led her to the danger room. Logan wheel out a large cement block, 5x5. positioning her self where Logan had pointed. She awaited further instructions. Over the intercom she heard the Prof. voice. "Isabella, please put the caps on you teeth," she did, "Ok, now focus on the block, now scream, sing, or something."  
  
She focused on the block, "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She yelled with all her might. Up in the observatory, despite the sound proofing, the three had to cover their ears. But nothing happened to the block.  
  
"Good, now remove the caps and try again." He instructed.  
  
She took a deep breath, focusing on the cement, opening her mouth she let out a loud, shrill piercing scream, (That the now return younger X-men could hear inside the entrance hall.) Dust filled the danger room blocking all view of the new mutants. When it finally cleared, they could see Isabella, in a dead faint on the ground, and a small, smooth stone, where the large rough block of cement had once been.  
  
  
  
what do you think?  
  
Oh and for the purpose of the story, Scott and jean are now in collage.  
  
Love ya  
  
Maria  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ch4

Note: OK, the ages of the people are as following,   
Jean & Scott- 19- in collage now.  
Kurt, Rogue, & Isabella- 17- senior's next school year.  
Evan & Kitty- 15- sophomore's next school year.  
Get it now.  
Oh and because it's way to hard to type that way. I am trying to type in Kurt's accent. But I am attempting Rogue's, but if it looks awful please tell because I'll stop trying.  
  
Part 4  
  
about one month later.  
  
Isabella stared at her handy work. It had been a project since before she had her license, but it was finally finish, with a little help from her newly found power. She had converted the roof of her car to a convertible. She had been working on this, and practicing her power, nonstop for the past weeks. She had been introduced to everyone on one her first days here. The German one, Kurt, had been really nice. He tried to make conversation with her everyday. The few times he was home when she had training sessions he had been there watching. After one of the first ones, when she was still passing out, she woke up in his arms as he carried her to her room. He had been so kind to her even though she was so rude to everyone. She blown off Kitty's attempt to make friends. That girl seem to like nothing that wasn't mentioned in Seventeen. Isabella did liked Rogue though, she had a pretty cool collection of books. Evan, well he was alright, she always stole his game boy when he went to school. She still wouldn't tell anyone about her video game addiction. And then there was Scott, he was one of the main reasons she had been hiding. When they reached the Institute, she found out he was involved with Jean. This made the the flirting he had done when they first met a complete hoax. Jean was alright though, she didn't mind the fellow telepath. Her powers, they scared her. Evan had startled her a couple days ago, causing her to let out a small shriek. Sending him flying off his skateboard, into a wall. Everything was just to confusing.  
  
Strolling back to the main building she caught a glance of the younger x-men coming up the drive-way. She grimaced at the thought of actual contact with more people. She scurried into the house and up to her room. Lest they catch her covered in grease.  
  
*****  
It was their last day of school. Kurt stared after Isabella as he saw her walking into the mansion. She looked like a mechanic with her rolled down jump suit, and tight-fitting white racing tank. He sighed wistfully.   
  
Evan glared at him, he didn't think much of her, not since he was now nursing a sprain wrist from being sent flying by her scream. As far as Kurt thought it was his own damn fault. The Professor had warned them all not to scared her, explaining the extent of her powers. Evan had done it on purpose, riding up behind her.   
  
"She still, like, avoiding us!" Kitty commented glancing at Isabella's retreating form.   
  
"Ah don't blame her," Rogue mumbled under her breath as she pulled into the garage. They all grabbed their bags from the trunk. And headed up to the mansion. As Kitty and Rogue retreated to their rooms, they heard the pounding music coming from Isabella's room. It was from that Les Miserabla musical. They had heard that she had been cast in one of the lead roles on Broadway, but her power wouldn't let her perform, cause of the singing.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever get over it?" Kitty asked tentatively.  
  
"Well, ah don't know. Ah mean she could have been a big star, but now look at her! All she ever does is work on that car of her's and practice in the danger room! But leave her alone, Ah mean Kurt's trying to get her to open up. I think he likes her." She said with a thought as she enter the room tossing her bag on the floor she curled up on her bed.  
  
*****  
  
Isabella stood in front of her mirror admiring her new bathing suit. It was a pair of dark blue board shorts, and a fairly small matching bikini top that showed off her few curves. The only thing that she didn't like about it was that it showed her tattoo. That was a day she would soon like to forget. As she hiked up the back of the shorts, covering the small black and red ladybug permanently stuck on her lower back. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed down to the pool. After a long day in the garage she needed a few laps to cool down. She usually went swimming when the other teens were away, but she couldn't avoid them all much longer.  
  
When she reached the pool no one was there all the better she thought as she dove into the clear crisp water. Surfacing, she swam a few laps before flipping onto her back, she floated for a while, holding the edge of the pool with her hand, her bright purple hair floated around her. She thought she should get it cut, it was now down below her butt. Her hair had always grown extremely fast. She was pondering this thought as the sound of feet padded across the cement. A second later a huge splash and water surge filled the pool. Losing her grip on the edge, and her balance, Isabella was pulled under the now choppy water. As she swam to what she thought was the surface she hit her head on the bottom of the pool, fazed for a moment. She started to panic as she ran out of oxygen, flailing under the water, she felt a pair of strong, yet strange felling, arms grab her around her waist, pulling her to the surface.   
  
Breaking the water's edge, she drew a deep breath. She was still being pulled by her savior. As they reached the shallow end she spun around to face a concern Kurt.   
  
"Are you ok Frualien?" he asked.  
  
She just stared at him for a moment. She could get lost in those big eye of his. Shaking her head yes, she clambered out of the pool. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her, suddenly very cold, yet hot at the same time.  
  
He follow her out of the pool, grabbing his own towel, patting dry his fur. "Are you sure your Ok?" he asked, he was very concerned. She just nodded, sitting down on one of the lounge chairs, laying back she caught her breath. He sat on the end of it. He felt kind of tinglely, he could still feel her skin against his arm and stomach. "I probably should have yelled or something!" he said with a grin, trying to get her to smile. "Maybe cowabunga! Or vatch out below!" he kept trying.   
  
She finally cracked a grin at the last comment, "How bout Fire in the hole!"   
  
"Dat's a good one," he said. Standing up he offered her his hand. She took it as he pulled her into a standing position. She turned to go back to the house but he grabbed her shoulder. "You wanna go back to the house?" she nodded, starting to go, but he stopped her. "Let's take a short cut!" And with that he grabbed her arm, there a small "Poof" she blinked and they were in her room.   
  
"We-we-we-we-we-we-we just poofed!" she stammered. Sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Actually, ve've named it porting." He said in matter of fact tone, leaning against her desk. Looking around her room, he had seen it briefly before, when he had brought her from one of her training sessions. But now with the lights n he could see it more clearly. Stuck all over the walls were posters of famous artwork, magazine cut-outs, and other pictures.   
  
While he was examine her walls Isabella, finally over porting for the very first time, walked over to her mirror. Grabbing a random brush, she flipped her hair over her head, brushing down (well straight up if she was upright) pulling into a high ponytail. Still bent over, she felt a small point of pressure where her tattoo was. Standing up, her eyes meet Kurt's reflected in the mirror.   
  
"What's dis?" he asked slyly. Obviously digging for her to open up a bit. She couldn't say no to those eye's of his. She spun around, her face only an inch away from her's.  
  
"The leftover reminder, why alcohol is really really bad for you sanity." She said blushing, as she felt her skin brush against his. His cheek area turned a darker shade of blue, She guessed he was blushing to. Stepping back she sat ontop her bureau, patting the space next to her. He sat down, "It was a year ago, Rick Brought my mom to Newport, to meet his family and stuff."  
  
"Vho's Rick?" he asked.  
  
"My stepfather," she replied her tone turned very icy. Nobody knew all the stuff that man had done to her. Nobody would either. "Anyways, they had to bring me along. They left me with his brother's family. The son, David, well we hit it off. He took me to see a movie. Then next day all of the adults went somewhere. I don't know where. We were left to our own demise. We went out and got really drunk. That's the last thing I remember about that night. The next morning I woke up in his room, with this thing stuck on my back." She finished. This was the first time she had told the story to anyone. It felt strangely good, almost right to be telling Kurt. He gazed into her eyes, very interested and concerned.  
  
"Vov, that sounds, umm, vell it sound something." He replied. To him, just being with her felt right. He edge closer to her, "I think it looks cute." He casually draped his arm across her back. She smiled and looked into his eyes.  
  
"really?" she whispered drawing closer to his face, he nodded and leaning in closer. Just as their lips touched Isabella jumped back, Isabella, would you please report to the danger room for training. the professor interrupted her thoughts. She wondered if he knew the going ons of the students, ignoring that thought. Ok Professor, be there in minute. She focused in on Kurt, who was not surprised at her little mental conversation.  
  
"Vell, I guess you have to go." Went to get up, but Isabella hung on to his arm.   
  
"I think we need to continue our activity first." She replied. Standing up so she faced him. He leaned down as she leaned up. She felt the soft dry skin of his lips. The fur around his mouth tickled her face, but she didn't care. His hands were gently holding her around the small of her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. After a moment he pulled back, goofy grin on his face. His tail was dancing happily behind him. Isabella!!! the professor came in again. Yeah, I'm coming "Wait here." She asked Kurt as she ran into the bathroom and changed. She emerged in her tight fitting leather uniform. Grabbing his hand, "To the danger room." She said, punching her fist into the air, as they ported out.  
  
  
.  
  
Hope you like, no flames please.  
  
Maria  



	5. ch5

Disclaimer... I own Maria.   
  
I warn readers this no longer is based on me. The plot now takes a dark turn.   
Took me long enough to type?   
  
Part 5   
  
  
  
A girl asleep on a bed. A man walks in, gets in bed with her. He pulls at her, she screams.   
  
Buzz buzz buzz   
  
Isabella woke up sweating. The last thing she needed now was those memories. She still hadn't told anyone. She ran her hand thru her hair. Glancing at the clock, 6:30, she groaned and pulled her self out of bed. Today was the first day of school. After a summer of training, and hanging out with Kurt, she was sorry to see it end. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a fitted blue camouflage shirt, she grabbed her bag.   
  
Entering the kitchen she found no one up. Shrugging, she grabbed a banana and planted herself in the living room. After a while everyone else found his or her way down. Kurt, Rogue, and her were slightly excited; they were going to be seniors now. Kitty and Evan grumbled about school and piled into Rogue's car. Isabella jumped into her car, Kurt slid in beside her. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Veady to go?" He asked.   
  
She smiled weakly; the professor had done all the transfer work. And at least she wasn't starting in the middle of the year. But she was still nervous, "Yeah I guess so." She said nonchalantly. She pulled out behind Rogue making a turn on almost only two wheels. Kurt gripped the edge of his seat. He had been driving with her before, but there were some things you could never get used to.   
  
"Once again I ask, vho the hell taught you to drive?" This had been a little joke since the first time she drove him somewhere. Usually she would laugh and blow-it off. But last night's dream brought back memories. Bad ones. That was probably the only nice thing Rick had done for her. Teach her to drive. But then he had made her pay him back. She got kind of stony. Kurt could sense her tense. But she just stared at the back bumper of Rogue's car.   
  
"Nobody." She said quietly.   
  
"Vhat is vrong?" Kurt asked concerned. A few things he had learned was that Isabella had a troubled past. And she got pretty upset whenever anyone talked about it.   
  
"Nothing." She replied, the rest of the ride she was silent. They departed as she went to Darkome's office. Even though she was starting the year new like everyone else, the headmistress still requested a meeting. Isabella knew, and had been warned, that she would be pressed for loyalty.   
  
She sat in the stiff chair while the stone-faced woman paced back and forth. She toyed with her bag, waiting for the headmistress to speak. Faintly in the back of her mind she wondered if she remember to put her caps on.   
  
"So, your Charles new pet!" This shocked Isabella, the others had told her that Darkome, better known as Mystik, would worm her way are the subject. But her question was so blunt it caught Isabella off guard.   
  
"Yeah, SO?" She replied. Regretting her tone the minute it came out. But to her surprise the obviously twisted woman smiled.   
  
"You have a lot of anger in you. That's good. Thing have happen to you. Family problems I know what he did to you. What you think you did with it. We knew about you then, only Charles got to you first. Then there is the trouble controlling you power. DO you know that you don't have to yell or sing. Only make sound. The brotherhood could use you." The woman was almost giddy now. Isabella was starting to freak out.   
  
"Umm excuse me Miss, but I have no idea what you talking about." "I'm staying with Mr. Xavier do to problems at home. He is a close friend of my biological Father." Isabella thought, (And lied through her teeth.)   
  
Very surprisingly Darkome went off into a dream world. Staring off into space. "Yes, alright, it was a pleasure speaking with you. Now hurry along" She said, ushering Isabella out of the office.   
  
"Good bye" Isabella replied as she rushed out of the office. Only to slam into what felt like a brick wall. Only kind-of squishy. Falling backwards she was about to hit the ground when she felt a pair of hands cushion her fall.   
  
Her head covered by her backpack she had flailed in a vain attempt to stop herself. She heard, "Nice job Fred. What if she's hurt? It's not like she's an X-geek or something."   
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault Peitro. She was the one that ran into me." Came a deeper voice. She then felt a massive hand grip her arm and shoulder and hoist her to her feet. Her backpack lay forgotten on the floor. Now that she could see, Fred was a huge guy who she recognized as The Blob. And Peitro, who apparently caught her, was Quiksilver. Both members of the brotherhood.   
  
"Are you Ok?" Asked Fred. As Peitro asked, "Who are you?"   
  
Deciding to play dumb, "Hi," She said in her best airhead voice. "Isabella's the name. And I'm sorry I ran into you. Not looking where I was going. And thanks for catching me. Maybe I'll catch you around later." She threw Peitro her best flirty wink as she bounced out the door and down the hall. Taking a quick turn into the nearest girl's room. She sat down on the small couch. Taking a deep breath she started to hum as she reached out her mind over the school. Jean had only been teaching her this recently. But she needed somebody. A flare in her mind drove her to be listening to Kitty's thought. "Damn, why her." She said out loud knowing that if she though this Kitty would hear. But she was the closest and she really needed to talk to someone. Continuing to hum she mentally tapped Kitty's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Kitty pushed her way into the Bathroom. "Like, what's the big deal?" she asked plopping down next to Isabella.   
  
Isabella sighed. "Is it normal for that witch to ask you bluntly if you're a mutant? Or to know really personal stuff about your past?"   
  
Kitty looked at her funny. "What do you mean? Did she like saying anything or stuff?"   
  
Isabella shook her head. This was seriously freaking her out. No one had confronted her about her powers or past since she had joined the X-men. Falling back into bad habits she pulled her self named, "Stress relief in extreme measures" pack of cigarettes. Not that she smoked on a regular basis. Actually her last one had been when she was at her mother's house. After she found out about it. Lighting one up she got a death glare from Kitty.   
  
"You know those things will kill ya. And since when do you smoke?"   
  
"Since that bitch told me more stuff about my power than I know. SO shut up and go find Kurt. Tell him to meet me at my car at the end of this period. I'm going home and he's coming with me." She shouted, taking a long drag from the cigarette before putting it out in the sink.   
  
"Like hell I am, you may be older. But I've been around here longer. You ain't going to drag any of us down with you. You-you-trailer trash!" Kitty shouted. But seeing the look on Isabella's face she instantly regretted her words.   
"I'm sorry. I just..."   
  
"Never mind I'm leaving now. Tell them I left." And with that Isabella strode out the door. Leaving Kitty to regret her actions.   
  
Isabella snuck out to the parking lot. Jumping into her car, she peeled out of the space and sped home. Pulling into the garage she nearly ran over Logan.   
  
"What the hell are you doing home?" He asked gruffly. But something about his attitude reminded her to much of Rick. Of the past. That she was trying to forget. That Mystik knew about.   
  
She burst in to tears banging her head against the steering wheel. Now this made Logan very uncomfortable.   
  
"Uh, what did I say?" He asked out of confusion and fear as the small items around them were starting to shake and levitate.   
  
****   
  
Later that day Kitty finally caught up to the others at lunch. They had snagged the usual picnic table outside. Kurt was scanning the grounds for signs of Isabella.   
  
"Your not going to find her she went home." Kitty announced sitting down.   
  
Kurt spun to face her. "Vhat do you mean?" He asked confused.   
  
"Her meeting with Darkome didn't go to well. Apparently Mystic knew a whole lot more about Isy's liking. She called be to the bathroom with that mind link thingy. She told me she was going home and to tell the rest of you." Kitty retold, inwardly flinching. She knew that Kurt would be pissed when he found out the real conversation when he got home.   
  
Now we follow Kurt.   
  
Kurt got up and walked away from the table. He scrambled up the side of the school and onto the roof. After being caught porting a few to many times, he had found a small-secluded space between a janitor's shed and a kitchen cent. Stepping into the small space, he turned off his holo-watch. Concentrating on Isabella's room he ported. A brief second later he was almost deafened by the music. Glancing around he spotted her bag and jacket on the floor. And the bathroom was slightly open with the light on. Reaching over he turned the music down. Just as he took his hand away the volume control turned back up as Isabella shouted, "Orora, I said I wanted to be alone." As she exited the bathroom. Seeing Kurt she clicked the radio off, then collapsed into his arms sobbing.   
  
"Isy, what is wrong?" He asked as he awkwardly dragged her over to the bed and sat down. Now this scared him, in the three months that he had known her. He had never seen her cry. Even when a stray blade in the danger room had almost taken her arm off. She still didn't freak out this much.   
  
"Kurt, it was awful. She knew about my past. My life. How could she know this?" she wailed into his shoulder.   
  
Instead of answering, he just rubbed her back and held her until she calmed down a bit. Pulling away from her grip, he held her arms length.   
  
"Isy, what has happened that has you so worked up?" He asked, staring intently into her eyes.   
  
She looked away, She thought. "Um, Kurt, if I tell you something. No matter how bad, you can't tell anyone."   
  
"Isy, vhat do yo...?" He began.   
  
"No, don't question, just promise you won't tell!" She asked.   
  
Something about the way she looked at him. "Ok, I promise not to tell." Feeling like he was 10 again.   
  
"Ok, this is really hard to get out. I haven't told anyone. About two months before the crew came to get me, I started Drivers Ed. But it didn't go to good. So to my complete surprise, Rick offered to teach me. And I accepted." She started to pace. "Well he did, and I thanked him. But then he said I would make it up later. And that kind of confused me for a while. But then one night he ..." She was shaking now. "He came ... and ... He ...uh...oh Kurt, he..." She gave him a pleading look.   
  
Kurt grabbed her hands and arms to stop the shaking. "Vhat did he do?" She pulled away.   
  
"Kurt, he...uh...he raped me." She looked at the ground, ashamed as though it was her fault.   
  
"That bastard, let me at him, I'll..." Kurt began. If Isabella wasn't already upset, she would have sworn she saw his fangs grow.   
  
"Kurt," She cut him off, "That's not all. He came again, and again, and ag-about 5 times. I couldn't say anything, I was too scared. Anyways, I got pregnant. My mom thought it was my boyfriend fault. But we hadn't been active for awhile." She caught his stare of disbelieve and betrayal but ignored it for now. "She took me to get an abortion. Than I broke up with Kevin, dove head first into the Les Miserable stuff. Then the powers came. And I ended up here, with you." She gave him a reassuring look that told him she was his from now on. "I tried to pretend it never happened. But then that bitch Darkhome brought up some stuff and I freaked. She knew, I killed my baby." She was shaking again. Kurt wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Isy, it'll be alright. I'll stand by you, always. We can tell the Prof. and he'll..."   
  
"NO!" She pulled away. "We can't tell him. People will get involved, and then stuff will happen with the police and the courts, and the evil lawyers." She babbled on and on.   
  
Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her down onto his lap. Even sitting there she still had to look up.   
  
"Isy, you do understand that vhat he did vas vrong." He took a deep breath, looking in her eyes. "Were you really pregnant?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Ve can make him pay for this. You can press charges, ve can fix this!" He told her.   
  
She sighed, "That's the problem. I left, I want to forget." She leaned against he chest. He held her close.   
  
"Isy, listen to me forgetting stuff doesn't make it go away. But yu should press charges. The professor will side with you. You just have to tell him!" He pulled her closer. Planting a fierce kiss on the top of her head.   
  
Isabella leaned back. "Kurt I don't know. I just..."   
  
He silenced her with a kiss. He captured her moving lips between his own. After holding her there for a moment, he pulled away and looked down at her face. It was tilted up, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. She opened her eyes, "Kurt, I." He placed his finger across her lips. The fur tickled the sensitive skin.   
  
"Shhh, We're going to see the professor and that's final." HE told her firmly.   
  
She stared to say no, but instead nodded, "But Kurt one thing?"   
  
"Vhat?"   
  
"Kiss me again." She whispered huskily. Kurt smiled, surprised by her mood change. But instead of questioning her he met her demanding lips. No longer timid and apprehensive. But hot and passionate. They both got caught up in the dueling of the tongues. That they didn't fully acknowledge Logan coming into the room. Not until he cleared his throat, very loudly, "Please tell me elf boy that you and the Siren over there didn't skip school for this." He became greatly amused at the red faced (Well one red, one purple.) teens in front of him. "Anyways, the last thing I want to do is intrude on your private life. I just came to tell you." He pointed to Isabella, "That the professor has someone in his office, they're waiting for you. Oh and Kurt, you can go too, just turn on your holo-watch. They seem to be quite human."   
  
Curiously, they gathered them self's together. Making their way to the office. Upon entering the chair in front of the desk spun around. Sitting in it was...   
  
*****   
Ha I'm going with a cliffhanger.   
Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's dark but hey. I needed to get to my plot somehow.   
  
Please review.   
  
Maria


End file.
